Alfie Naylor
Alfie is a 17-year-old GoAnimator from the United Kingdom. He’s currently in a relationship with Sophie. His signature color is Black. Biography Alfie was born on January 14, 2002 to Olivia and Albert Naylor. He had one older sister at this time called Brianna (born March 30, 2000). Alfie developed rather quickly in his life and developed a full set of hair and was able to speak in full sentences before 2002 was over. His father Albert was a racing driver and was killed in a crash in February 2003. Widowed Olivia later gave birth to his little twin sisters Michelle and Susan on May 22 and after watching her struggle, even with the help of her parents and Albert's parents, he somehow managed to get over to the cemetery and revive him, and things went back to normal. On November 10, 2003, having been out shopping with the kids, Olivia decided to get off the bus at the local pub (that's like a tavern but kids are allowed there) and have a drink while the kids played some of the games there. The pub was unfortunately taken hostage by an armed gunman who'd recently escaped a life sentence in prison for murder and was out for revenge on the punters who helped him get sent down. He was shot dead by armed police just before he could hurt anyone and everyone, including Olivia and the kids got out. Olivia received counselling and was over it in a few weeks. Baby Michelle and Susan managed to sleep through the whole thing and Alfie doesn't remember much about it. However, Brianna was badly affected by this and suffered horrific nightmares and flashbacks of being there, and would have panic attacks every time something made a banging noise. It took her until June 2014 for these symptoms to stop. Alfie's younger sister Summer was born on July 29, 2004, followed by Imogen on September 4, 2005. Alfie met his best friends Alex Miller and Tiffany Clarkson in September 2005, as Olivia decided to send him and the other kids in years to come to the local preschool in Tiffany's area because of really good reviews, despite being some 20 odd miles away. This was also where he met his future girlfriend Sophie Watterson. Although they both seemed to like each other at this time, both were too scared to admit because at that age, the other kids would just laugh at them. Despite this, when Alfie started kindergarten a year later, he went to the local elementary school and continued going there in November 2010 when Albert had won a huge amount of money and moved the extended again family to a mountain mansion some 30 odd miles away as he didn't want to leave his friends. Brianna, Michelle, Susan, Summer, Imogen and Callum did the same thing. In the spring of 2006, Olivia fell pregnant again and it was later revealed she was expecting a boy, scheduled to arrive around the beginning of 2007, however, on October 13th, a criminal responsible for murdering her friend Talia's best friend as a child back in 1985 torched one of the houses in the street and it exploded right as Olivia was walking past it. This flung her to the ground and caused her to go into labor 3 months early, which meant the baby could be too underdeveloped to survive. However, he was put straight into an incubator as soon as he was born and continued to develop. Callum came home on January 24, 2007. On February 5, 2009, Olivia had another son, who she called Louis. Throughout his time at elementary school, Alfie kept in touch with Alex and Tiffany, but lost contact with Sophie in mid 2010 as her dad, Steve had moved her and her mom away for a promotion at work (the beginning of their marriage crumbling). They returned to the area in September 2013, by which point, Alfie had started at the local secondary school to his old childhood home. During these years, Olivia had 2 more girls, Edith, born March 25, 2011 and Jenny, born October 29, 2012. These two are in inseparable and have grown up to become real partners-in-crime. Their paternal grandfather passed away from a short illness at the beginning of 2013 which hit the family really hard (Michelle most of all) but they learned to accept these things happen and got on with life. Like Alex, Tiffany and the other girls, Alfie supported and comforted Sophie when her mom was killed in a hit-and-run incident in April 2014, however, remained completely in the dark about her dad starting to abuse her and even try and kill her as he struggled to adapt to being a single dad. It all came out at the worst possible time (keep reading to find out). Not particularly a fan of sport, Alfie had always had more female friends than male friends and this was still going on by September 2014. However, these girls had gone on to become to the most popular and it was no surprise, that at 12 years old, most of the other boys had developed an unhealthy interest for sex and was determined to impress those girls at all costs in the hope they'd get it (even though they were just 12). Alfie didn't want to see his friends getting hurt like that so tried to warn them and stop those boys, but they didn't listen, as most girls typically don't. However, the boys would not give up so would report to teachers every time he got defensive on them that HE was the one doing the stalking and sex-wanting, and they believed him. This resulted in warnings, lectures and by December, having to spend his lunches in a room with the special needs students. Although embarrassed originally, he came round to enjoy the warmth in the winter and the peace and quiet so kept going there until he left in 2018, and even brought some new friends along. Alfie rebuilt his friendships throughout 2015 and became a big brother again on November 23, when Olivia gave birth to a little girl called Patricia, but in February 2016, just when he thought things were looking up for the first time since 2012, the boys really turned nasty and vicious over what had happened over a year before and this torment took him through to the end of year 9 (8th grade) that summer. In September 2016, the school changed hands for the worst, and this coincided with Alfie going into year 10, which before marked the start of the GCSE course but they changed it to start in year 9 and they put his year on the new spec despite doing the old year 9 meaning they had to cram the 3 years into 2 and you better believe they were really dramatic on how hard that would be, to the point most students were worrying themselves sick over not passing the real exams in the summer of 2018. The next 2 years consisted of the year being either nagged to revise constantly like doing anything else was illegal or being yelled at for something about 2 or 3 people (who weren't even present) did over the weekend that was wrong. 2017 saw new lows hit Alfie's life. During the spring, his home country was hit by 3 terrorist attacks including one aimed at young children at an Ariana Grande concert in Manchester (a city with a special place in his heart). May and June that year couldn't have been a worst time as that had all happened, he failed his year 10 mock exams (and got scolded for presumingly not revising when he had), found out Sophie's dad was abusing her after Tiffany stopped her attempting suicide, and as punishment for not doing as good as expected in those mocks (literally on target even though the real ones aren't for another year), the year hardly had a summer vacation that year with all the homework they had to do, including teaching themselves a whole unit. The only good thing to come out of the year was another sister. Mabel was born on October 17 and she is the final addition to the Naylor family. Alfie worked hard throughout 2018 and despite skipping an Easter revision class to go to New York, passed all of his GCSEs. After 5 years of confusion, frustration and heartbreak, he left the school and enrolled at a local college to study video game design, where he had a much better and relaxing year. He also finally told Sophie (who was living with Tiffany and her family) how he felt about her, and she said she felt the same and the pair finally began dating. By the end of the year they'd bought an expensive top floor penthouse in the city centre and remain there today. Although 2019 would supposedly be the year life finally turns upwards, there were two things holding his full happiness back: * Crappy grime music that's become popular. It's just random tuneless nonsense made to rhyme. * Those god-damn ANDERSONS!!!!!!!!!!!! Personality Alfie is a very troubled person, often confused by his "good and evil" sides. He spends a lot of time in his head where he can comfortably think or reminisce about certain things or aspects that give him a brief moment of nostalgia from "The Golden Years." However, this also sends him into a world of wistfulness and bewilderment as he ponders as to why those things have changed to the way they are today. Prior to moving in with Sophie, Alfie's life consisted of nothing but self-hatred, due to him wanting to live an unrealistic and perfect life of falsehood rather than just taking what life was throwing and getting on with it. He is still said to hate himself for taking "The Golden Years" for granted at the time like he thought things would never change, and now being stuck with and tormented with the garbage that the modern day throws at him. The self-hatred dates back to the trouble he got himself into at the end of 2014 and beginning of 2016 and since then has given him an exceptionally short temper he doesn't know how to control, which fills him with rage and makes him not think at times. One example would be in March 2016 when he caught Brianna about to have sex with her boyfriend Jake Clarkson (she hadn't turned 16 yet so would have been illegal). He chased Jake to a random mansion he hid in down the road and pulled it off its supports thinking he lived there (however, he'd forgotten that Jake's 16 as well and still lived with the Clarksons who don't live anywhere near their mountain community). Alfie firmly grasps sarcasm as a result of the self hatred and his other misfortunes from 2013-2014 and 2016-2017. He doesn't always respond to people as he should and made it very clear to all the people who'd brought him down in June 2017 that his sarcasm will never be taken away from him. Alfie is also egotistical and narcissistic. Most days he'll only be concerned about what issues he's being dragged through rather than what he's putting others through and will often get defensive if they criticize him. The best example was in August 2017 when Michelle pointed out that he showed no concern in any of his siblings' issues and studies and just catering to himself by getting drunk or staring miserably at the clouds, or out there threatening god only knows who, ''to which Alfie dug into her by reminding her that he only ''revived your dad who was able to move you into this mansion and pull you out of our old now-dirtbag- infested village and all she needs to worry about is how mitochondria works and other plant-related bullshit that no one asks for in the real world. ''Another example occurred that November when he had another set of mock exams coming up and Brianna reminded him to get revising if he doesn't want to do crap again to which he laid into her in a defensive manner, ''Thank you so much sis, I love being reminded how strict the fuckfaces in charge of the mark schemes are being on us and the price we have to pay for it and then went into a whiny rant about how they picked his year to be the guinea pigs of the new harsher scheme due to them having to cram a 3 year course into 2. Alfie apologized for his self absorbed behavior while visiting New York in March 2018 and stated that he was just tired of everything the school was putting him through and needed a lot of alone time most nights to get it out of his head.